


New year, new me

by Anubisisbunagirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Other, Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubisisbunagirl/pseuds/Anubisisbunagirl
Summary: As the new year countsdown Sans can't help but feel nothing. It's hard to look forward to a "new year" when you feel like it can be taken away at any moment. Lucky for him, his amazing brother is there to help him out.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	New year, new me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone at 1 am. Please don't mind that it's not the best. But also enjoy brotherly love!

"JUST 20 MORE MINUTES UNTIL THE NEW YEAR!"   
Undynes voice rang through the crowded house, excited and loud. A cheer rose up among the various monsters that were inhabiting the skelebro's Snowdin house. Everyone was a little drunk and sugared up. The perfect atmosphere for a stellar New Years Eve party.   
However, Sans only grimaced from his corner in the room, Papyrus sure would be happy to see everyone enjoying themselves. It was after all his idea to throw this killer party for the new year. But Sans wasn't really feeling it. Being surrounded by all the cheerful and loud monsters was kind of annoying actually. He wished he could go upstairs and take a nap, unfortunately he couldn't leave because Payrus would definately notice. 

Sans glanced over to where he bro was currently standing. Papyrus stood tall and happy near his bedroom upstairs, looking down at all the partying guests. He seemed to be having fun observing the various monsters that had showed up. He certainly hadn't invited all of them, but it seemed word got around. The underground was rather small after all. 

Sans sighed and looked down to the unopened beer bottle in his hand. He normaly wouldn't pass up a drink, but Sans really wasn't feeling it. Most parties were a nice chance to let lose and have some fun, but this time it was different. A new year. Or, it should have been a new year. 

Sans scoffed slightly, new year? Yeah right. He had been stuck in the same time loop for the past... God knows how long. There was no "new year" for him. Just the same one over and over again. 

Sans squeezed the bottle, such was fate. He gave a casual glance back over to Papyrus who he found to his surprise was frowning. Not only that, but staring directly at Sans.   
Shit.   
He must have seen Sans moping around. Sans quickly opened the beer bottle and took a hearty swig, but it was too late, Papyrus was coming his way. 

Sans leaned against the wall and tried his best to act casual, giving Papyrus a lazy grin as he aproached.

"hey bro, sweet party eh?"

Papyrus gave Sans a searching look before grabbing his arm and pulling him upstairs. 

"hey, what gives bro? watch the drink."

Papyrus merely scoffed and continued dragging Sans into his room and shutting the door. The sound of partying monsters downstairs faded away. 

Sans jerked away his arm from Papyrus' grasp and rubbed it. He gave Papyrus a confused look. 

"what's this about bro?"

Papyrus stared at Sans for a few seconds before sighing, "Are You Alright Brother? You Seem Rather Down."  
Sans shrugged, "me? down? never. this is a great party, what is there to be sad about?"

Papyrus crossed his arms, "Don't Give Me That. You Haven't Touched Your Drink At All. Or Talked To Anyone Yet. I Can Tell When You Are Feeling Sad."

Sans felt his grin lower slightly, he shoved his hands into his pockets. "you know me, i get a little skiddish with crowds."

Papyrus shook his head, "No, You Don't. This Has To Do With Something Else."   
He looked towards the door before lowering his voice to a whisper. 

"Is It The Resets?"

Sans jolted in shock at the words, before calming down. He had forgotten that Papyrus knew about those too. It had been only recently he had found out that Papyrus could remember resets. 

Sans fell on to the bed, his grin fading completely. He gave Papyrus a tired look.

"so what if it is?"

Papyrus sighed, sitting down next to his brother. He put a gloved hand around Sans.

"Look. There's Nothing I Can Do To Promise There Won't Be Another Reset Soon. That We All Won't Go Right Back To Where We Started."

"You suck at pep talks bro."

"BUT" Papyrus added giving Sans a stern look, "I Can Promise I Will Be There For You. You Don't Have To Be Alone Anymore. Every Reset, I Am Right There With You."

Sans smirked slightly, "yeah... i guess you are."

Papyrus leaned into his brother giving him a hug, "I Can't Promise The World Won't Go Back To The Start, But I Know If It Does, WE Will Be Changed Monsters. And No Reset Can Change That." 

Sans breathed into his brothers scarf, closing his eyes. "sometimes i wish the new year will never come. as sad as it is, this is the only world i've ever known." He confessed quietly. 

Papyrus leaned out of the hug, holding his brother by the shoulder, "And That Is The Most Natural thing In The World. But You Know What They Say, New Year, New You."

Sans gave his brother a little smile, "thanks bro, maybe you ain't so bad at these pep talks."

"OF COURSE I AM! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, NYEHEHEHE."

Sand chuckled, standing up. 

"com'on bro, there is a party out there waiting for their host."

Papyrus puffed out his chest and confidently opened the door. "LET'S GO TOGETHER SANS." 

Sans gladly took his brothers arm, and this time he felt confident. No matter if the reset came, he would still have his bro. And this time as the year came to a close, Sans was finally able to smile.

"New year, new me."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, that was kind of short and fast. There may be spelling errors but I'll fix them later. For now, I just need to get to sleep. <3 love yall! Happy new year!


End file.
